


What JC Did When He Disappeared

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC becomes a groupie for the Backstreet Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	What JC Did When He Disappeared

The plus side to not having a record label, or a manager who did anything, or any sort of career to speak of at the moment, was that it left JC with the free time to pursue some of his other dreams in life. Well, maybe more like fantasies, whatever.

Like being a judge on a reality show. No, really. JC totally blamed it on the crush he had on Paula Abdul when he was like, 10. America's Best Dance Crew was no American Idol, but it was close enough, and Simon was a little too mean for him anyway.

Having gotten that accomplishment out of the way, JC turned to another fantasy of his: to become a groupie. He also blamed this on his crush on Paula Abdul, among a few others. Going on tour with Janet had made him feel kind of like a groupie; being around somebody as famous and as hot as her, but he had to be on stage every night and never slept with anyone on the tour (unless you count that one roadie, which JC doesn't because the sex sucked anyway), which contradicted the whole description of a groupie.

The success of Nsync had made it impossible to be a groupie, because he was usually far too busy to see any tour but his own, nor could he ever follow anyone around anonymously. He'd tried on the FutureSex/LoveTour, but once Justin found out he was there, he was quickly inviting JC onto his bus and pestering him to play Madden '07 all the time, and it was just like being on tour with Nsync all over again. JC even invited Chris to come with them, just to recreate the days when they all shared a bus. It was fun, but he still hadn't qualified a groupie.

It just so happened that the end of America's Best Dance Crew coincided nicely with the start of the European leg of the Backstreet Boys' Unbreakable tour. There was just enough of a gap between the two for JC to do a few post-show interviews, deny a few gay rumors, and score with a couple members of Kaba before he flew over to Germany for the first show.

JC could have easily gotten VIP seats to each show, having written one of the songs on the set list, and sat in a box high above the stadium with Leigh or Denise or whoever else happened to be there that night, but JC was determined to enjoy the show like any other groupie would. To avoid being recognized and spoiling the whole experience, JC purchased seats that were far enough back to be masked by darkness, but still close enough for JC to distinguish between AJ's tattoos whenever he took his shirt off. JC usually wore his glasses and a wig as well, just in case one of the fans around him was also a fan of his.

The first couple shows were the most difficult for JC. He spent the entire hour and a half mentally critiquing the Boys' performance, and trying to gauge the crowd's reaction to Treat Me Right, making him feel like more like a reviewer for a newspaper column than an ordinary concert-goer. It had been quite some time since he'd been to any concert at all, but even those that involved more guitars than dancing brought out the performance perfectionist in JC. It was the shows that were most similar to his old performaces that brought it out the worst, because it was as if he himself was the one onstage. And in fact, it was during the Berlin show that JC started thinking "Would an Nsync concert look like this if we went on tour?" The boxing ring and poker table made JC contemplate what kinds of gags they would be using on tour; the absense of Kevin made JC think of how to reorganize vocals should Justin not want to come; the dance moves made JC start remastering old choreography the other guys could no longer do; and every little bit of it made him pine for the old days, until he really couldn't enjoy the show anymore. He left early, and a good cry, a strong German beer, and a long night's rest seemed to be enough to cure his woes. At least for the mean time. He skipped the next night's show just in case.

It was in Denmark that JC really started to enjoy the show for what it was. And that, was one awesome concert. He may not have admitted it back in the day, but JC has always enjoyed Backstreet's music. JC, like the fans around him, started singing along with all the songs, dancing in his seat, and shouting out the "Yeah!"s during Everybody. He was glad he hadn't opted for VIP seating. Concerts were so much more fun down in General, with thousands of people screaming and really getting into the show. He was ashamed to have missed the experience all these years.

JC followed the group around Scandinavia attending shows, before picking a show to go backstage. After all, one of the important differences between a devoted fan and a groupie was backstage access. JC cheated on that aspect, calling his manager, who was somewhere in Europe arranging things for AJ's solo shows, and having him inform the boys that JC was in town. A true groupie would have bought VIP tickets, but the intimacy of the set-up would have jeopardized JC's anonymity and spoiled the whole experience.

JC showed up at the arena between sound check and the start of the show, when there weren't any fans around, and the boys were backstage conserving their energy and catching a bite to eat. "Hey guys," he said, setting down a case of beer and tossing an iced tea at AJ. "I brought some drinks. You know, for whenever…"

"Hey JC," they replied simultaneously, with an additional "thanks man" coming from Nick.

"Oh, and I promise it's not Ass Beer," JC laughed.

"You've seen that?" asked Howie, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Who hasn't?" JC replied. Of course, he didn't admit that he'd watched it on myspace one or two or five times.

"So what have you been up to these days JC?" asked Brian, casually eyeing the beer.

JC scuffed his shoes on the floor, hesitant to look anyone in the eye. "Oh you know, little of this, little of that." He glanced up quickly, looking back at his shoes when he realized Brian was looking right at him.

Brian laughed lightly. "Being a normal person for a while in other words?"

"Well, if you'd call flying to Europe for a concert normal, yea."

"Well hey, we're glad you came to see us JC," said AJ. "And ya know, if you've got the time, I'd like to bounce some song ideas off you, unless you're on vacation or whatever."

"Well, no…but yea…I mean, it's kind of a vacation, but I'm not like, swearing off music or whatever, ya know?"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." AJ opened the bottle of tea, smiling into it as he took a sip.

 

The next night, JC met up with the boys backstage again, mostly to review songs with AJ quickly before their show. His third and fourth night backstage were spent talking with the Boys, catching up on everyone's lives since recording the album, and throwing out the occassional creative idea. It was the fifth night and fourth country later that the guys started questioning JC's faithful presence.

"JC, we like having you here and all, but," said Nick, "why are you still here?"

"Well, uh," JC began, trying not to meet the four pairs of eyes staring at him in anticipation. He breathed in deeply before blurting out, "I want to be your groupie."

The four guys maintained their stare for a few seconds longer before bursting into laughter. "You want to be our groupie?" chuckled AJ. "Dude, we haven't had groupies since the Black and Blue Tour."

"And trust me, no one has missed that more than me," Nick added.

JC smiled, at ease now that they hadn't told him he was completely crazy. "Guess I've come to fill the void."

"Would you like a nametag for that?" Brian joked.

JC laughed. "What, one that says 'official Backstreet Boys groupie' on it? Nah man, but thanks anyway."

Howie, casually leaning against a wall, spoke up, "So what is it that you do as a groupie anyway?"

JC shrugged. "You know, the usual groupie stuff. Going to concerts, hanging out backstage, whatever."

Howie stood from his position on the wall. "You've been coming to the concerts? Nobody's reported seeing you."

"Oh, that's because I've been down in general admission."

"Are you nuts man?" AJ exclaimed. "Those girls are crazy! And you're willing to stand right in the middle of them?!"

"They're all too engrossed in what's going on onstage with you guys to pay attention to anything else. It's not a problem. Besides, it's fun. I haven't sat in general admit in a long time. You should try it sometime, it's a completely different experience."

"I still maintain that you're nuts," said AJ, pointing a finger at JC and shaking his head in disbelief.

 

In spite of the guy's protests and offers to put him in VIP, JC continued to stand down on the floor. He'd already paid for the tickets up through the London show anyway. He felt more and more like a regular fan every show, despite the fact that he knew the band personally. JC even went so far as to purchase one of the ridiculously overpriced t-shirts from one of the vendors, and wore it to the next show. He could always just wear it for pajamas later.

In Brussels, JC arrived at his hotel with a message at the front desk. The desk clerk informed him that he'd received a gift from "The Backdoor Boys", and that he was to be sure to bring it to their "function" later that evening. As the clerk handed it to him, JC noticed that his gift was a button, covered in construction paper. Written in crayon were the words "Official Backstreet Groupie." JC laughed to himself. This was definitely a better souvenir than the t-shirt.

 

London was JC's last show. He would've liked to stay for the remainder of the tour, but unfortunately he had work to do. Someone had called asking to write with him, plus he had preparation for season 2 of Dance Crew to do, and needed to let the world know he was actually still alive. He supposed he could always watch clips of the next few concerts on youtube later, but it wasn't going to be the same.

The guys had invited him to come after the show that night, instead of before; to see him off, JC supposed. The show was one of the best of the tour, but JC couldn't seem to shake away that bittersweet feeling. He'd always gotten that feeling at the end of an Nsync tour, but this was a little different, and perhaps a bit sadder, since this wasn't work, simply pleasure. He plastered on his best fake grin to hide his sorrow going backstage.

"Great show tonight guys," he greeted.

"Thanks," was the mutual assent, as the guys moved to embrace JC.

After hugs were exchanged, Nick spoke up first. "We've been talking, and it seems to us that you're missing out on a very important part of being a groupie."

JC knew this of course. He'd endured over a month of celibacy after all. He had the hand calluses to prove it. He just didn't figure any of the guys would want…that. Perhaps they meant something else.

"After all, what's the point of being a groupie if you don't have at least one night of fun with the band?"

Before JC had time to think of anything to say, the guys began moving seductively towards him. Next thing he knew, four pairs of hands were undressing him. They were strong, firm hands, still smooth from having been wet recently. He was down to nothing in mere moments, having worn only one layer to fend off the heat of the arena. When the guys began undressing themselves, JC offered his assistance to the nearest person, pulling off Howie's t-shirt. Shirts and pants were strewn haphazardly about the room, to be sorted later, if at all.

JC was busy caressing Howie's arm muscles when he felt a tongue loll across his shoulder blade. He leaned back into the touch, each muscle rippling as it was stimulated. The lean put enough space between him and Howie for Nick to access his chest, Nick's tongue making the same slow teasing motions as the person in back. Howie moved around to the back to massage JC's shoulders and neck, and Brian moved in to kiss him. Both sets of tongues moved downwards, as JC felt himself quickly becoming hard. He got even hotter seeing Brian and Howie lean over his left shoulder to kiss each other.

Nick was making slow circles around his belly button, AJ at the small of his back, and it felt so rhythmic JC swore that they must have done this before. Right now though, he was happy to be the only object of their attention. Nick then moved to his dick, suckly lightly at the tip. JC let out a deep moan from the bottom of his throat. He felt one hand caressing his inner thigh,and another on his side, unable to say whose, as his attention was focused on Nick's mouth at the moment. Especially as Nick's teeth began scraping at his skin.

A firm hand reached to cup his balls, setting off another low moan from JC. He turned his head for a second to see AJ groping at Howie's inner thighs, before Brian took advantage of the move and began sucking on JC's now exposed neck. JC was getting lost in himself,being sucked in two different places and not knowing which to respond to more.

Just then, JC felt a tongue lick the lower curvature of his ass, causing him to thrust forward into Nick's mouth. He could hear Nick moan in response around his dick. AJ, sensing JC's reaction, started rimming faster. JC no longer felt any hands on him, but now sensed Howie's lips on the other side of his neck, kissing and sucking at a tortuous pace. AJ's tongue plunged into his ass, as Nick took him fully, leaving JC nowhere to go and relegating his reactions to his voice. He grasped the nearest body he could find, trying to keep himself erect. The other guys' moans caused the hardness to build, until the flooding of all his senses was enough to send JC over the edge. He let out a loud cry as he came hard and fast. Random hands then made their way to random cocks, setting off a harmony of groans and cries. JC was sure someone caught him before he fell to the floor, but he was so enraptured he couldn't tell.

Coming down off his high, JC looked around at the five of them laying panting for breath. He could never have picked a better tour to become a groupie on.

"JC," gasped AJ. "You can come be our groupie anytime."

JC grinned, and replied, "How much longer until the US tour?"


End file.
